


The Waiting is Glorious

by mrswoman



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswoman/pseuds/mrswoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena does her marking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting is Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> I still can’t get over 500 words but, for my 50th birthday, I thought I would share a few more of my 2013 insomnia words. However, busy at work, means no more sleepless nights and words about dried up again!

Ms Bertinelli was sitting quietly, reading essays on Larkin and trying to be gentle with her red pen. Every few minutes she gazed out of her window and watched as the first flakes of snow began to fall. Unbidden, the snow brought memories of Oracle and her Birds of Prey; Oracle who not only gave her support in her crime fighting role, but also got her back into her favourite role of all time, teaching. Glancing back to her marking, she smiled.

The minutes passed as an occasional memory from those glorious days past made another smile cross her face; the pile of books increased slowly at the side of her, her work nearly done, and the snow continued to fall. She allowed a sigh to surface as another memory hit. She remembered clearly the arguments she and Oracle had shared about the rights and wrongs of Helena’s methods, and how she’d gradually come to realise that maybe Oracle was right; the Good had to be different to the Bad or there was no point to it all, really.

She sighed again, her role in the Birds of Prey a distant memory now, and yet the itch still called to her. Grabbing her glass of wine, she raised a toast; at least, now, she could look forward to nights of drinking with Zinda. She hummed one of Zinda’s drinking songs and allowed a chuckle to escape her lips as a small thud made her look out into the black night, the snow beginning to settle. Larkin’s words and her student’s colourful interpretations intermingling with her memories continued to bring her a type of pleasure as the time flew on by. Helena became warmer and warmer; her face burning with recognition.

“God, you’re gorgeous when you’re in teacher mode.”

At the words, Helena looked up, searching out the green eyes that she loved. “What?”

Barbara Gordon grinned. “What what?”

“You’ve been staring at me for over ten minutes; I heard you land, and then, that, just staring. What?”

“Missed you is all.”

Putting her last piece of marking on the pile, Helena grinned and held out her hand. She watched as Barbara walked slowly towards her, drawing out the tension. Helena was still in awe that her girlfriend could once again walk and still in love with the idea that Babs could now simply climb onto her lap. “Who’d have thought big, strong Batgirl could be so mushy, huh?”

Barbara practically purred her agreement as her weight settled comfortably, as if she’d been born to rest in that exact spot, and Helena leaned up to steal a deep, loving kiss. She laughed, her melancholy thoughts of earlier banished; this was her life now and she absolutely adored life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
